Chris and Dhris Rescue Rangers (2014 film)
Chris and Dhris Rescue Rangers is an upcoming 2D traditional/flash/hand drawn animated action comedy film, produced by Shires, Shires Animation Studios, Melvin Studios, Matthew Mouse Productions, Atomic Cartoons, Cosgrove Hall Fitzpatrick and distributed by Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer. It is a spin-off of the Shiresland film series, and takes place right after the events of Shiresland 2011 film, following the rescue rangers, Chris, Dhris, Jonathan Mouse, Mandy Mouse and Skipper in their own spy thriller. Apart from the main characters, it is unrelated to the Chris and Dhris Rescue Rangers series (which is set in its own continuity), Based on Chris and Dhris Rescue Rangers. The film is directed by Jeffrey Agala and Ridd Sorensen, and written by Bruce Thompson, Jono Howard, Mike Kubat and James Herbert. It stars the voices of Patrick Pinney, Jim Cummings, Kelsey Grammer, Maggie Roswell, Frank Welker, George Clooney, Jaleel White, Bill Murray, Mandy Moore, Dwayne Hill, Robert Tinkler, Jonathan Wilson, Kath Soucie, Tara Strong, Catherine Disher, Matt Hill, Wallace Shawn, Michael Bell, Peter Capaldi and Rik Mayall in his final film role. The film is scheduled to be released on July 25, 2014. Plot Super spy teams aren't born...they're hatched. Discover the secrets of the greatest and most hilarious covert rodents in the global espionage biz: Chris, Dhris, Jonathan Mouse, Mandy Mouse and Skipper. These elitists of the elite are joining forces with a chic undercover organization, The North East. Led by handsome and husky Agent Censored (we could tell you his name, but then...you know). Together, they must stop the villainous Cat J. Raoul, from destroying the world as we know it. Voice Cast *Patrick Pinney as Chris *Jim Cummings as Dhris, Oscar the Ugly Rabbit, Silly the Chef, Dr. Pepsi, Pippin the Bug King *Kelsey Grammer as Jonathan Mouse and Cat J. Raoul *Maggie Roswell as Mandy Mouse *Frank Welker as Skipper Fly, Dluto, Giant Lizard, Ringo the Rat, Clammy and Douglas Duck *George Clooney as Censored the Wolf *Jaleel White as Short Idiot the Seal *Bill Murray as Corporation the Bear *Mandy Moore as Elsa the Owl *Dwayne Hill as Mark the Cat, Wall the Lizard, Policeman, Arthur the Cat, News Announcer, Workerman, Old Man, Man yell at rest that cat, Tinker Bell, Tip the Mouse, Narrator *Robert Tinkler as Mort the Mole *Jonathan Wilson as Shout the Rat *Kath Soucie as Mrs. Brisby *Tara Strong as Fievel Mousekewitz *Catherine Disher as Belle, Policewoman, Old Lady, Woman at the Window, Aunt Messy, News Reporter, Girl Scout *Matt Hill as Jose Carioca *Michael Bell as Professor No-No-No *Peter Capaldi as Allen Kennethson *Wallace Shawn as Sergeant Spaghetti *James Rankin as Officer Kenny *James Kee as Officer Murdoch, Priest *Imelda Staunton as Mandy's Mother *Liam Neeson as Mandy's Father *Hayley Faith Negrin as Young Mandy *Miranda Richardson as Miss Blythe *Miriam Margolyes as Miss Hissy *Adrian Truss as Gargoyles the Idiot Man *Jodi Benson as Betty Barrett/Atomic Betty (uncredited) *Grey DeLisle as Emily Elizabeth (uncredited) *Tress MacNeille as Madeline Mouse (uncredited) *Alan Oppenheimer as Announcer (uncredited) *Cam Clarke as Atomic Roger (uncredited) *Gilbert Gottfried as Jiminy Cricket (uncredited) *Cheech Marin as Timothy Q. Mouse (uncredited) *Rik Mayall as Shaun the Sheep (uncredited) *Bill Farmer as Bodydog (uncredited) Production *The animation is produced by Atomic Cartoons, Melvin Studios, 2 Minutes, Caribara, Cosgrove Hall Fitzpatrick and Michael Shires Animation Studios (as Shires Animation Studios). Release *The film will be also released in Real3D and Digital3D formats. It will be digitally remastered into IMAX format and released in select theaters across Europe, Asia, the Middle East and Latin America. *The film was rated PG-13 for Motion Picture Association of America. *Theatrically, the film was accompanied by the Shires Animation Studios short film, Big Villain 6: B-Movie. Trivia: *Jose Carioca's voice is sound like Ed's voice is slightly lower-pitched from Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy. *The main portion of the events of the movie take place shortly after the end of Shiresland. *This is the second Shires Animation Studios feature to have the "Created and Produced at Shires Animation Studios, www.shires.com" credit at the end. *Dhris is seen watching the Ed, Edd n Eddy episode "Ed in a Halfshell" on TV when he is last seen. *This was the last Shires title to have the "Shires presents" credit. *The first film with the Shires logo under the movie title. *This is the second Shires movie to have the title card appear both at the start and at the end (before the credits). *NOTE: The TV series with (almost) the same name takes place in a parallel continuity. Music *Chris and Dhris Rescue Rangers: The Music Video Game *A video game based on the film, titled Chris and Dhris Rescue Rangers, and published by Little Orbit, will be released on July 24, 2014 for Nintendo 3DS, Wii and Wii U. Category:2014 Category:2014 films Category:Films directed by Jeffrey Agala Category:Films directed by Ridd Sorensen Category:Films written by Jono Howard Category:Films written by Mike Kubat Category:Films written by Bruce Thompson Category:Films written by James Herbert Category:Michael Shires films Category:Shires Animation Studios Category:Michael Shires Pictures Category:Matthew Mouse films Category:Matthew Mouse Productions Category:Atomic Cartoons Category:Melvin Studios Category:Cosgrove Hall Fitzpatrick Category:Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Category:Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer films Category:PG-13 Category:PG-13 Rated films Category:PG-13 Films Category:Rated PG-13 movies Category:Films produced by David W. Armstrong Category:Films produced by Mark Swift Category:Films produced by Robert Wallace Category:Films produced by Peter Williamson Category:Films produced by Brian Cosgrove Category:Film scores by Robert J. Walsh Category:Alternate Reality Category:Films set in Newcastle upon Tyne Category:Film sets in Florida